Meu inferno com um pedacinho do ceu
by Vanessa S
Summary: As vezes acho que ficar na escola é mil vezes melhor do que vir para casa e só receber xingamentos. Como eu odeio aquilo que falam que é minha irmã. E para completar não tenho nem para onde correr. Todas as minhas amigas estão conspirando contra mim e est
1. Meu inferno

Ninguém vai acreditar se eu contar. Acordei com aquela coisa horrorosa no meu quarto puxando meus cabelos.

Não, eu não estava falando do Potter!

Tudo bem que ele é uma coisa horrorosa, mas não era ele, e sim a coruja dele, com mais uma carta que eu não vou responder.

Por que ele não se cansa de me mandar cartas que sabe que eu nunca irei responder?

Desculpem ir falando assim... Onde estão as minhas boas maneiras... Me chamo Lílian Evans, sou uma bruxa adolescente e moro em um bairro trouxa na Inglaterra.

Potter? Tiago Potter é o garoto mais insuportável que conheço. Ele estuda em Hogwarts e tem a mania mais chata do mundo, ficar me chamando para sair toda vez que me vê. Ele faz isso desde... Não me lembro mais nem desde quando, mas faz muito tempo.

Mas voltando as minhas lamentações.

Eu fui dormir cedo porque não agüentava a cavala da minha irmã gritando comigo e me xingando de tudo de ruim que ela conhece.

Dormir cedo não ajudou o meu humor a melhorar... Quando eu estava começando a relaxar essa bendita coruja preta começou a puxar meus cabelos.

Me levantei da cama bufando de raiva e fui logo pegando a carta. Eu sei que as cartas do idiota do Potter são importantes de serem lidas, afinal, ele sempre azara as cartas com feitiços ridículos como por exemplo, algum que você fica dias no banheiro, digo isso porque já vi ele fazendo isso com várias pessoas e não quero ser a próxima

Enfim, abri a carta e para a minha surpresa não era apenas uma carta e sim um monte delas.

Primeira carta era da Alice, minha amiga da escola, alias só tenho amigos da escola, mas ninguém precisa saber.

Não vale muito a pena escrever a carta da Lice (que ela não escute), mas é que ela só estava falando de como as férias estão sendo perfeitas ao lado do Frank (namorado dela). Sabe, às vezes a Lice não se toca, mas eu não tenho namorado! E eu queria muito ter um... Um decente é claro... Todos que já tive eram uns idiotas, não vou citar nomes por que me envergonho de ter ficado com eles.

Mas voltando as cartas, a próxima que abri era da Pâmela, outra amiga da escola.

_Oi Lily...___

_Como vão as coisas? Eu e a Bianca estamos aqui na casa do Tiago. Chegamos ontem de noite. Por que não vem para cá? Vai ser bem divertido. Vamos ficar na piscina o dia inteiro, ver tv, jogar quadribol (sei que não gosta de quadribol, mas não custa citar), vamos zoar os marotos, se der tudo certo estamos pensando em acampar no quintal... rs___

_Deveria vir para cá. O Tiago insiste... rsrsrs__  
__E você tem que vir para ver como o Reminho está mudado... Ele está se agarrando com a Gabi, nunca vi o nosso Reminho assim... (lágrimas nos olhos), nosso menino cresceu... rsrsrsr___

_Sem contar que todos estão aqui. Os marotos, eu, a Alice vem para cá amanhã com o Frank.__  
__Venha logo.___

_Bjinhos Pâmela.___

_p.s. Se não vir não vou te contar como foi meu beijo com o Sirius Black ontem. Exatamente! Eu beijei o Sirius! *suspiros._

A Pâmela beijou o Sirius? Não acredito! Não é ela que vivia dizendo que ele era um cachorro? Meu Merlin! Onde esse mundo vai parar?

Apesar dela passar a carta inteira ma chamando para ir para aquela inferno que deve ser a casa do Potter eu teria que com muita felicidade recusar, mesmo tendo que agüentar a Petúnia, prefiro agüentar a cavala do que o energúmeno do Potter.

Logo em seguida passei para a carta comunitária dos marotos.

_Olá minha doce, amada, idolatrada, linda, cheirosa, gost...__**Ruivinha do Pontas**___

_Era o que eu estava dizendo Almofadinhas....___

_Então minha deusa... Como eu ia dizer antes do pulguento do Sirius me interromper. Estou morrendo de saudades do seu cheirinho de lírios, dos seus gritos...___

_Dos gritos Pontas? Até dos gritos? A Lily tem uma voz potente... Ninguém gosta dos gritos dela.___

_Fica quieto Aluado... Os gritos da Lily são meus e eu gosto deles.___

_Antes do Aluado me interromper eu iria te falar que todos estão aqui em casa. Estamos fazendo uma verdadeira reunião da Grifinória aqui. Por que não vem participar? Só falta você! Juro que me comporto.___

_**Por que se não se comportar a tia Sara te mata!**___

_Minha mãe é um doce de pessoa e nunca me mataria seu pulguento.___

_Mas voltando ao assunto... Vem para cá Lily! Por favor... Vem!!!___

_Minha lareira estará sempre aberta para você!___

_Que piada mais sem graça. Era para a Lily rir?___

_Será que os dois não vão me deixar terminar a carta?___

_Pronto... Expulsei os dois do quarto.___

_Agora sim... Lil... Sinto sua falta e quero você do meu lado. Que tal sairmos nessas férias? Diga que sim...___

_Beijos do seu eterno, lindo, gostoso...___

_**Veado**___

_Eles voltaram para o quarto.___

_Beijos do seu Tiago Potter__  
__**E do seu lindo amigo Sirius Black**__  
__Beijos Lil. Espero que venha!_

Me divirto com as cartas dos marotos, mas como o Six e o Reminho mandaram a carta junto vou responder:

_Queridos Reminho, Six, Bia, Pâmela, Gabi___

_Sinto muito, mas prefiro ficar em casa e agüentar a cavala da minha irmã do que agüentar o Potter na própria casa dele.___

_Também estou com saudades de todos vocês (todos citados a cima). Podemos marcar de sair todos juntos? Por que não trancam o Potter no armário de vassouras e vamos todos sair?___

_Saudades___

_Beijos Lily.___

_p.s. É Evans Potter! E a resposta para o seu convite não mudou: NÃO!_

Já disse que adoro gritar com o irritante do Potter?

- Lílian! – ixi... A cavala já acordou. Vou ver o que ela quer.

Mandei a coruja em resposta e corri para a cozinha.

Cheguei à cozinha e minha cozinha tinha sumido dando lugar a um refeitório depois de uma briga de comida. Tinha farinha com ovos pela cozinha inteira.

- O que você fez dessa vez aberração? – gritou a Petúnia vermelha de raiva.

Fiquei sem entender nada. Como assim o que eu fiz? Por que tudo que acontece de errado nessa casa a culpa é sempre minha? Ninguém percebe que NÃO POSSO FAZER MAGIA FORA DA ESCOLA? O que realmente é uma pena... Sempre quis fazer a Petúnia virar um sapo, mas deixa para lá... Me contento com ela sendo uma cavala mesmo.

Acho que fiquei olhando para a cavala com a maior cara de dúvida por que ela continuou a gritar:

- Desfaça isso agora! Vou contar para a minha mãe que você fez isso. Sua retardada, idiota, infantil, tonta, imprestável...

Deixei ela me xingando lá e voltei para o meu quarto.

Fechei a porta e taquei meu lindo ursinho de pelúcia na parede de tanta raiva. Por que ela simplesmente não esquece que eu existo? Não seria muito mais fácil? Eu finjo que ela não existe e vice-versa... Seria muito menos estressante.

Ouvi a Petúnia gritando com a minha mãe dizendo várias coisas ao meu respeito, como ela inventa... Disse até que eu bati nela. E que se minha mãe não me bater ela mesma acaba comigo.

Até parece que eu tenho medo dessa cavala da Petúnia!

Sabe o que é pior? Eu realmente fico com raiva por tudo isso. Eu estava aqui no meu cantinho quieta e essa retardada fica falando merda. E o que minha mãe fez? Nada! Só falou assim: "Por que você não vai até o parque dar uma volta até a sua irmã se acalmar?"

Não acredito que minha mãe está mandando que eu saísse de casa por causa da Petúnia!

Senti uma lágrima involuntária sair dos meus olhos quando saí de casa sentido ao desconhecido.

Eu não sabia para onde ir e nem tinha o que fazer fora de casa. Só estava ali por que eu tinha que sair de casa porque minha irmã mandou.

Quando é que o mundo vai começar a ficar justo?

Fiquei andando um bom tempo e pensando na vida.

Estava com saudades de todos... As meninas fazendo graça... Do jeito da Gabi e do Remo, ambos tímidos, até que enfim se entenderam... Da Pâmela que só me faz rir. Da Bianca que morre de amores pelo Sirius, mas fica fazendo jogo duro por que ele é um galinha...

Certo... Odeio admitir, mas estou com saudades dos "Oi ruivinha" do Potter. Apesar dele ser um mala sem alça e tudo o mais que ele seja... Pelo menos ele é atencioso...

O que foi que eu disse? Eu disse a palavra Potter e a palavra atencioso na mesma frase? Acho que essa mini briga com a Petúnia me deixou mal mesmo. Melhor voltar logo para casa.

Cheguei em casa depois de três horas andando por aí e minha mãe nem ao menos se importou em perguntar como eu me sentia. A Petúnia já estava rindo no sofá com aquele bolo fofo do namorado dela, Valter, aquele cara era um panaca. Não sei como ela consegue ter esse mau gosto. Pelo menos o Tiago é boni... PARA TUDO! Eu ia mesmo comparar o Potter com o Valter? Eca! E ainda o chamei mentalmente de Tiago? Realmente eu não estou nada bem hoje.

Voltei para o meu quarto ainda arrasada com tudo isso, ou melhor, tentei voltar para o quarto, mas ouvi a Petúnia gritando da sala:

- Aberração você tem que arrumar a cozinha.  
- Não vou arrumar. Arrume você se quiser. – gritei em resposta já irritada.  
- Mas eu estou mandando.  
- Problema seu. – gritei batendo a porta do quarto furiosa.

Quem ela pensa que é para ficar mandando em mim assim?

- Já não mandei você arrumar aquela cozinha? – perguntou a mala entrando no meu quarto sem nem ao menos bater na porta.  
- Não sou nada sua e você não manda em mim. Se quiser arrume a cozinha sozinha. – falei tentando ficar calma.  
- Olha aqui sua aberração inútil... – ela disse já pegando forte no meu braço. – A mãe não está em casa então eu é que mando aqui. E estou mandando você ir limpar aquela cozinha! – ela gritou apertando meu braço.  
- Solta! – eu pedi já extremamente irritada.  
- Você me ouviu? Limpa porcaria da cozinha agora! – gritou a Petúnia novamente.  
- Me Solta agora! – gritei nervosa fazendo as lâmpadas do meu quarto estourarem.

Sinto informar isso, mas mesmo com meus 16 anos tem vezes que faço magia involuntária quando estou muito nervosa.

- Lily? Petúnia? – ouvimos a voz da minha mãe chamando preocupada.  
- Você não escapa na próxima. – me disse a Petúnia me fuzilando com o olhar antes de sair do meu quarto e abrir o maior sorriso. Que bom chegou mãe... Já estava com saudades.  
- Desçam as duas... Tem alguém que quer vê-las. – pediu minha mãe.

Fui ao banheiro e sequei as lágrimas de raiva que manchavam meu rosto e tentei colocar um sorriso no rosto (coisa que não deu muito certo.)

Desci, mas logo que vi o que me esperava meu sorriso (que já não era grande), desapareceu. E lá estava meu querido primo Mateus com várias mochilas pela sala.

- Seu primo vai ficar alguns dias conosco. Não é uma maravilha? – minha mãe me perguntou sorridente.  
- Maravilha! – minha irmã disse sorrindo. Ela sabia que essas visitas dos meus primos sempre sobram para mim.

Sorri e não disse mais nada. Só voltei para o meu quarto ainda mais irritada do que de costume.

Mas não deu tempo nem para relaxar e minha mãe já estava entrando no quarto:

- Esconda essa coruja e todas essas coisas da sua escola. Seu primo vai ficar aqui no seu quarto.  
- Mas e eu? – perguntei irritada.  
- Vai ficar com ele. Vou arrumar uma cama para ela dormir aqui com você! – ela me disse sorrindo.  
- Por que ela não dorme na sala ou com a Petúnia? Não quero ninguém aqui. Como vou estudar para a escola? Ou falar com os meus amigos por cartas?  
- Não fará nada disso. E comporte-se. Seu primo não sabe que você é uma bruxa. – ela me disse antes de fechar a porta novamente.

Ótimo agora além de perder a casa para a Petúnia nem mais trancada no meu quarto eu vou poder ficar. Vou perde até a liberdade de dormir de pijama, afinal meu pijama é super curto. Odeio esse inferno que chamam de lar!

Alguns dias se passaram e nada melhorou. O Mateus ainda está no meu quarto e eu não posso nem ao menos escutar música em paz por que ele faz questão de ligar da televisão (minha mãe colocou uma televisão aqui por que ela achou que o Mateus iria gostar).

Não posso ler por que ele fica querendo falar na minha cabeça. Nossa ela consegue falar mais que o Potter e o Six juntos.

Aí você pensa: é só abrir mão do meu quarto e ir fazer alguma coisa em qualquer outro lugar da casa. Acertei?

Pensei nisso, mas não deu certo. A Petúnia fica me rondando se eu vou para a cozinha logo ela aparece por lá querendo comer o que não tem me xingando por que diz que eu não deixei para ela, se vou para a sala logo ela aparece mudando de canal dizendo que tem mais direito sobre a televisão, se vou para o jardim logo ela parece para regar as plantas dizendo que eu sou tão inútil que nem isso eu faço.

Sério... A Petúnia está realmente me tirando do sério!

E para completar recebi a carta dos marotos. Sorte minha que o mala do Mateus estava tomando banho, no MEU banheiro, e não viu a coruja do Potter chegando.

_Olá de novo Minha Amada Ruiva,___

_Ainda quero que venha para cá. Estamos nos divertindo muito. E quanto à última carta... Eu sei que você me ama... Só tem vergonha de ficar falando isso para todos...___

_Todos estão te mandando beijos.___

_A Lice perguntou se sua irmã está te perturbando muito.___

_A Pâmela falou para você que já marcou para sairmos todos juntos e que é aqui em casa, só você que não quer vir.___

_O Remo está se agarrando com a Gabi em algum canto da casa, não sei ao certo onde. Eles estão fugindo do Sirius que está perturbando os dois a semana inteira.___

_Por que não veio para cá ainda? Não acredito que sua irmã já não te perturbou o suficiente por uma semana.___

_Desiste da mala da sua irmã e vem se divertir um pouco conosco.___

_E eu vou encarar aquela sua resposta para o meu convite foi uma resposta antecipada.___

_Beijos___

_Do seu eterno___

_T.P._

Não sei que ataque de loucura que me deu, mas eu simplesmente respondi a carta do energúmeno:

_Caro Potter,___

_Não acredito que estou respondendo uma carta sua... Mas enfim, minha sanidade já me abandonou há uma hora dessas.___

_Já que minhas amigas me esqueceram vou falar com você mesmo... Tenho que desabafar.___

_Estou ficando louca!!!___

_Minha irmã está me levando a loucura. Ela pensa que manda em mim. Fica gritando e me xingando o tempo todo como se eu fosse um lixo! O único lugar que eu tinha para fugir desse inferno que é a minha casa era o meu quarto, mas ele foi invadido pelo meu primo Mateus, que está hospedado aqui em casa já faz uma semana. Estou ficando louca! Nem ao menos ler eu posso mais. Já mandei a minha coruja para a Gabi cuidar, você deve ter reparado por que a coruja deve estar aí.___

_Estou escrevendo escondida por que meu primo não pode ver a sua coruja e minha mãe não pode sonhar que estou escrevendo uma carta.___

_Sinceramente Potter? Você não me parece tão chato assim. Minha irmã consegue ser mais chata que você. E olha que para conseguir essa proesa ela tem que ser muitooooooo chata.___

_Juro que me mato se ninguém me deixar em paz pelo menos para que eu possa terminar essa carta. (Já estou escrevendo faz mais de quatro horas, por que em cinco em cinco minutos meu primo me chama, já tentei até me trancar no banheiro, mas mesmo assim ele fica lá batendo na porta mandando eu sair por que ele quer que eu veja alguma coisa idiota na tv.) E olha que tem uma cueca no meu banheiro. Você entendeu? Tem uma cueca jogada no meu banheiro... Isso é um horror!___

_Aliás... Por que eu estou te falando tudo isso? Você não sabe e nem imagina como me sinto com tudo isso.___

_Quer saber... Não deveria ter respondido a carta.___

_Até a escola (infelizmente, não queria te ver mais)___

_L.E._

Realmente... Me esconder no banheiro para escrever uma carta para o Potter e ainda revelar isso para ele? Não sei onde foi parar o meu cérebro.

Ele deve estar junto com a educação da Petúnia: Em um lugar muito bem escondido.

Depois da minha irmã ficar aqui gritando comigo por que eu supostamente estraguei alguma coisa que eu ainda não sei o que é, enfim... Depois dela finalmente se cansar e ir para o quarto dela ligar para Valter, meu primo que escutou tudo ainda veio me dar uma lição de moral falando para mim não ter ciúmes da felicidade da Petúnia. Vê se pode!

Realmente depois de tudo isso o máximo que eu poderia fazer era ir dormir e foi o que eu fiz.

E para o meu azar acordei com o meu primo em cima de mim e dizendo que tinha uma coruja tentando invadir o quarto, mas que ele já deu um jeito na coruja.

- Como assim você deu um jeito na coruja? – perguntei já pulando da cama e jogando ele no chão.  
- A acertei com um livro seu... – ele me respondeu dando de ombros.  
- Ai meu Merlin! – gritei pulando da cama já estressada com o meu livro, quando me dei conta que ele tinha acertado a coruja de alguém de Hogwarts e indo até a janela para ver se restava alguma coisa da pobre coruja. – Você a matou! – gritei assustada vendo a coruja estirada no chão.  
- Ainda bem, não é? – me perguntou meu primo antes deu lhe lançar um olhar matador e sair correndo escada abaixo para ver a coruja.

A coitada estava lá toda machucada. Machucou até a asa e não vai poder voar! Ótimo... Logo o Potter aparece na minha casa pensando que eu matei a coruja dele.

Tratei de levar a coruja para o meu quarto e cuidar dela:

- O que você vai fazer com esse bicho? – ele me perguntou ao me ver entrar no quarto com a coruja nos braços.  
- Tentando salvar ela... Se é que ainda dá para fazer isso.

Fiz tudo que eu conhecia para salvar a coruja. Depois da minha mãe reclamar por ter uma coruja no quarto e da minha irmã ficar gritando o dia inteiro eu finalmente escutei a pobre coruja dando um piu, o que me deixou super feliz. Salvei a vida da coruja!

E pela primeira vez em dez dias eu fui dormir feliz.

O dia seguinte se passou na mesma. Eu cuidando da coruja e o resto do mundo me crucificando.

Acordei com a minha mãe me chamando dizendo que ela iria sair e que eu e a Petúnia teríamos que cuidar da casa.

Grande maravilha. Já estou a ponto de cometer um crime: ou eu mato a Petúnia e meu primo ou me mato.

Tomei meu café a arrumei a cozinha sozinha, por que a Petúnia e o Mateus foram jogar vídeo game, e como tudo sobra para mim...

Demorei tanto para arrumar a cozinha que quando vi já estava na hora almoçar.

Voltei para o meu quarto e a coruja estava me olhando com aqueles olhos enormes dela. Finalmente a esperta percebeu que a coruja esta lá para entregar uma carta, e foi quando finalmente li a carta do Potter, com dois dias inteiros de atraso.

_Olá doce ruiva estressada,___

_Finalmente você resolveu me escrever... Viu como foi bom? Deveria fazer isso com mais freqüência!___

_E suas amigas não te esqueceram, só arrumaram namorados e estão aqui me ignorando completamente... Só falta você aqui para que possamos nos agarrar também e assim ninguém fica triste... rsrs___

_Brincadeiras a parte, mas que história é essa da sua irmã ficar brigado com você a toa? Pergunta se ela tem amor a vida. Quem ela pensa que é para ficar brigando com a minha ruiva?___

_E quanto ao seu primo... Fala para ele que estou chamando ele para um duelo bruxo, vou lutar pelo seu amor... Não quero nenhum macho perto de você e muito menos no seu quarto.___

_Reparei sim que sua coruja está aqui... Ela é uma gracinha! Esta lá no meu quarto com o Edd .(minha coruja), os dois se deram bem ___

_E você não está ficado louca ruivinha. Você sempre foi louca de amores por mim... Só que nunca percebeu.___

_E... Lil... O que é tv? Não entendi nada dessa parte da carta.___

_E só para que saiba, tudo que diz respeito a você eu sinto como se fosse comigo, eu te amo, e você já deveria saber disso ruiva. Te amo tanto que se pudesse te seqüestrava da sua casa para que ninguém te maltratasse. Você é o meu bem mais preciso e preciso que esteja feliz para que eu possa sorrir todos os dias. Vem para cá passar o resto das férias... Aqui ninguém irá te maltratar e nem te magoar... Confie em mim ao menos uma única vez.___

_Até breve___

_Seu sempre___

_Tiago Potter___

_p.s. segui seu exemplo e me escondi no banheiro para que ninguém interrompesse a minha carta_

Adivinhem o que eu fiz depois de ler a carta?

A manteiga derretida aqui começou a chorar... Chorar pelas coisas lindas da carta, chorar por que não queria amar tanto aquele idiota do Potter... Chorar por que ele está certo... Chorar para passar o nervoso que eu tinha acumulado em todos esses dias...

**A fic é curtinha turma...**

**Só tem mais um cap que só vou postar quando esse aqui tiverem comentários rsrsrs**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic e odiado o priminho irritante da Lily assim como eu rsrsrsrs**

**bjinhos**


	2. Meu pedacinho do céu

Preferi não comer nada. Já não tinha mais fome, e quando dei por mim minhas pernas já me levavam para a rua de casa, mas na verdade nunca cheguei a sair de casa, pois uma mão me segurou fortemente e ouvi aquela voz que há tempos não penetravam meus ouvidos:

- Aonde vai ruiva?

Virei-me confusa para trás ao reconhecer aquela voz.

E lá estava ele. Tiago Potter todo sujo por causa da lareira. Tentei sorrir ao ver seu rosto, mas senti mais vontade de chorar do que antes.

Por que eu tenho que ser tão vulnerável a aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados? Sinto-me tão entregue a aqueles olhos...

Só senti o dono dos olhos me puxando e me abraçando.

Incrível foi que ele não tentou me beijar como de costume ou coisa do tipo. Só me abraçou e eu fiquei ali sentindo aquele cheiro gostoso que saía de sua pele morena. Um cheiro tão suave e família que me acalmava.

Fiquei ali chorando sobre o seu casaco enquanto sentia ele passando as mãos gentilmente no meu cabelo.

Quando finalmente parei de chorar e olhei para ele as coisas voltaram a piorar:

- Está melhor? - ele me perguntou com um olhar. Preocupado?

Sim... Ele estava preocupado comigo e aquilo se fazia nítido em seus olhos.

- Como...? Por que está...? - mas nunca cheguei a terminar a pergunta, pois a Petúnia entrou na sala já me xingando.  
- Já não mandei você ficar longe da sala aberração? Aqui é só para pessoas normais. Pessoais sem cérebro e imprestáveis feito você não poderiam nem ao menos existir piorou se mostrar em público. O que os outros vão pensar se te virem? - ela parou de falar por um instante e ficou olhando para o Tiago que ainda me abraçava. - E quem é esse aí? - perguntou de repente um pouco mais calma.  
- Um amigo. - respondi tentando não voltar a chorar.  
- Pagou quanto para ele vir aqui e fingir que é seu amigo? Aberrações não têm amigos! - ela gritou rindo com gosto.  
- O que houve? - perguntou meu primo descendo as escadas e se deparando com nós três na sala. - Quem é esse aí? Por onde ele veio? Não escutei a campainha.  
- Olha o que você fez aberração. Além de tudo ainda consegue estragar a vida das pessoas. A minha mãe já não falou para você não a deixar com vergonha por você ser uma aberração?  
- Sua mãe é a mesma que a minha. - eu disse já mais nervosa que antes. Ela estava dizendo tudo isso na frente do Tiago, já é demais para a minha cabeça. - E não é vergonha nenhuma ser uma bruxa!

Meu primo fez uma careta contorcida, acho que ele estava na dúvida entre ficar espantado com a informação ou rir pensando que é mentira.

Então ele optou por rir e foi assim que o Tiago saiu do transe que estava e me soltou. As risadas do Mateus cortavam o ambiente enquanto o olhar assassino da Petúnia nos trazia a realidade, que estávamos no meu inferno particular, mas agora eu tinha pelo menos um pedacinho do céu naquele lugar.

- Por que não vamos conversar em um lugar mais calmo ruiva? Não quero ir para Askaban tão novo. - me disse aquela voz doce do meu amor proibido ao meu ouvido.  
- Que horror! Ela arrumou um namorado! Eca! Quem iria gostar de uma retardada como você? - me perguntou a Petúnia enojada vendo o Tiago sussurrar em meu ouvido.  
- Todos que tem um cérebro vêem o quanto essa ruiva é especial e até quem não tem cérebro vê como você é infantil e se acha tão superior aos outros, quando na verdade não é nada. Ninguém é melhor que ninguém, se contente com isso.

Uau! Isso foi tão lindo...

Tenho que acrescentar que me derreti toda com o que ele disse? Acho que não... Qualquer uma ficaria encantada.

Enquanto o Mateus ficava nos olhando com cara de bobo e a Petúnia tinha uma careta reprimida no rosto eu peguei o Tiago pela mão e o levei para o meu quarto para poder mostrar a coruja dele.

Assim que fechei a porta do quarto ele olhou para a coruja que ainda tinha uma faixa enrolada na asa.

- Está explicado por que ele não voltou. - me disse o Tiago sorrindo e olhando a coruja dele.  
- Ele? - perguntei sem entender.  
- É macho Lily. - ele me respondeu rindo.  
- Vamos dizer que meu primo trouxa atacou meu livro na cabeça da sua coruja... - eu respondi envergonhada.  
- Fiquei preocupado quando ela não voltou e achei melhor vim ver o motivo. - ele me explicou indo fazer carinho na coruja que soltou um piu baixo.  
- Não tive como responder sua carta ou avisar sobre a coruja, aliás só li sua carta agora pouco.  
- E por que as lágrimas? - ele me perguntou preocupado me olhando novamente.  
- Você pode não acreditar, mas eu choro quando estou com raiva. - respondi timidamente.  
- Já lhe disse que pode ir lá para casa sempre que quiser. - ele me respondeu sorrindo. - Sua irmã não deveria falar essas coisas para você! Não ligue para isso Lily. Ela não sabe o que diz... Não têm consciência de seus atos. Ela não é tão inteligente quanto você... - ele me disse gentilmente.

O que eu poderia fazer diante destas palavras? Sério... Fiquei chocada... Nunca pensei que Tiago Potter tinha um lado sensível... Fiquei impressionada!

Não sei por que, mas a vontade de abraçá-lo foi maior que eu então só passei meus braços envolta do seu pescoço e encostei minha cabeça no peito bem definido dele.

Ele só me abraçou de volta e ficamos ali por mais algum tempo que eu não saberia dizer exatamente quanto tempo foi.

Escutamos a voz da minha mãe da sala e nos afastamos rapidamente.

- Minha mãe chegou e ela não pode te ver aqui, ela não pode nem ao menos sonhar que você está aqui. - eu disse desesperada.  
- Ela vai saber... Sua irmã vai contar Lil. É melhor eu descer e me apresentar. - ele me disse com um sorriso singelo no rosto.  
- Mas... - eu ia protestar, mas ele estava certo. Como eu odeio quando ele está certo. - Vamos! - eu disse abrindo a porta e seguindo rumo à sala onde minha mãe já me chamava.

Fiquei estática quando vi um sorriso vitorioso no rosto da Petúnia. Minha mãe mantinha um olhar severo que até me assustava.

Foi quando o Tiago entrou na sala sorrindo gentilmente e beijou a mão da minha mãe:

- Olá senhora Evans. Sou Tiago Potter, estou com Hogwarts com a Lily e vim lhe fazer uma visita. Desculpe por não ter avisado antes, mas é que meu meio de comunicação com a Lily teve um pequeno problema. - ele foi logo dizendo sem nem ao menos deixar minha mãe abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa.  
- Petúnia, leve seu primo para dar uma volta. - minha mãe pediu para a Petúnia que abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

Realmente... Minha mãe iria me matar e não queria testemunhas.

- Mãe eu... - comecei assim que o Mateus e a Petúnia saíram, mas minha mãe não me deixou terminar.  
- Sente-se senhor Potter. - ela pediu se sentando no sofá mais próximo.

Agora sim as coisas vão ficar complicadas... Minha mãe deve estar uma fera!

- Se conhecem de onde? - minha mãe perguntou enquanto eu me encolhia ainda mais no sofá ao lado do Potter.  
- Da escola. Estamos no mesmo ano e somos da mesma casa, Grifinória. - respondeu o Tiago sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Acho que se ele sorrir mais vai acabar ficando com dor no maxilar.

- Você não é daquele grupo de baderneiros que a Lily tanto fala? - perguntou minha mãe desconfiada.  
- Não são baderneiros mãe... São só arteiros... - eu tentei amenizar as coisas.  
- Para falar a verdade sou sim senhora Evans, mas não sou mais o mesmo garoto imaturo de alguns anos. Admito que fazia coisas que não deveria e aprontava muito, mas agora amadureci e estou mais responsável.  
- Mais responsável? Aparecer na casa das pessoas sem avisar? - minha mãe está pegando pesado com o coitado.

Coitado? Eu disse mesmo isso do Potter? Realmente minha sanidade me abandonou.

- Me desculpe senhora, mas não tinha como falar com a Lily. Minha coruja sofreu um pequeno acidente e não pode enviar cartas, então o jeito foi vir sem avisar mesmo.

Ele não contou que foi culpa minha a coruja dele estar impossibilitada? Foi muito lindo da parte dele! Eu ia ficar um mês de castigo se minha mãe suspeitasse que ando escrevendo cartas com o Mateus em casa.

- Para ser ainda mais sincero fiquei extremamente preocupado com sua filha. Afinal ela não mandou mais notícias e pensei que ela poderia estar doente. Fiz mal em visitar uma amiga que poderia estar doente? - ele perguntou sem mudar o tom gentil em sua voz.

O incrível foi que minha mãe ficou comovida com o que ele disse. Não acredito que ele enganou minha mãe com tanta facilidade...

Ela simplesmente sorriu (sorriu até de mais).

- Não quer ficar para o jantar? - ela perguntou para ele toda gentil.  
- Eu bem que gostaria, mas infelizmente tenho que voltar para casa. Eu disse para a minha mãe que iria ver se a Lily estava bem e voltava logo. Aliás, já está tarde. Tenho que ir. - ele disse se levantando.  
- Eu ligo para a sua mãe e digo que ficará conosco. - minha mãe disse de repente.

Como ela pode mudar de humor com tanta facilidade? Ela iria matar ele a minutos atrás e agora esta babando em cima dele.

- Ligar? - ele perguntou confuso.  
- Mãe... O Tiago é bruxo... Ele não tem telefone... - tentei explicar.  
- Mas ele é uma gracinha... Por que vocês não namoram? - ela perguntou nos olhando.

Acho que fiquei muito vermelha. Pronto. Agora o mala vai falar que eu não quero nada com ele e minha mãe vai ficar me perturbando para ficar com ele.

- Não senhora... Por enquanto somos só amigos, quem sabe mais para frente... - ele respondeu deixando minha mãe ainda mais animada.  
- Vou deixar vocês conversarem um pouco. Fique a vontade. - ela disse indo para a cozinha.

Fiquei ali com a boca aberta de tanto espanto... Ele não disse nada! E ainda deixou minha mãe feliz...

- Fecha a boca Lil. - ele me disse rindo assim que minha mãe saiu.  
- Você não... - eu comecei ainda espantada.  
- Não disse nada. Você não iria gostar, mas não podia deixar sua mãe pensar que eu não tenho intenções... - ele me respondeu sorridente.

Me recuperei do susto e me sentei ao lado dele no sofá, o que já é um ato insano, se tratando de Lílian Evans.

- Você realmente não está bem... - ele me disse preocupado. - Certeza que não quer passar o resto das férias lá em casa?  
- Acho que não... Melhor ficar em casa... - eu disse meio incerta.  
- Certo... - ele disse já se levantando. - Tenho mesmo que ir. Não avisei ninguém que eu vinha para cá.  
- Por que não? - perguntei preocupada.  
- Imagine a Grifinória inteira na sua casa... - ele brincou.

Realmente, todos iriam querer vir também e a confusão estaria armada.

- Tem razão...  
- Obrigado por cuidar do Edd. E espero noticias dos dois. - ele me disse já entrando na lareira.  
- Mandarei noticias assim que possível. - respondi sorrindo.  
- Se cuida! - ele me disse sorrindo antes de sumir pela lareira.

E lá se foi o meu pedacinho do céu.

Assim que subi para o meu quarto as coisas começaram a piorar novamente. Eu estava distraída pensando na vida quando dei de cara com o meu primo:

- Quem era aquele? - ele perguntou desconfiado.  
- Um amigo. - respondi sem importância.  
- Ainda não acredito que você arrumou um namorado. - disse a Petúnia furiosa saindo do quarto. - Agora que a mamãe não está aqui você pode falar... Quanto pagou para ele vir aqui e fingir que era seu namorado? Não foi muito, afinal você é tão inútil que nem ao menos tem dinheiro.  
- Me deixe em paz Petúnia! - eu disse me irritando novamente.

Me tranquei no banheiro novamente (o único lugar longe da Petúnia e o Mateus). Fiquei lá por muito tempo enquanto a Petúnia me xingava e batia na porta enraivecida.

O banheiro até que está sendo um lugar legal... Ultimamente passo praticamente metade do dia lá me escondendo.

Queria pelo menos poder me esconder em um lugar decente. Quem sabe uma chave no meu quarto já não ajudaria?

Acho que ajudaria...

Sabe o que eu fiz depois? Sai do banheiro enfurecida e tirei a Petúnia do meu quarto a ponta pés (literalmente falando). Logo em seguida expulsei o Mateus jogando as roupas dele junto. Tudo foi para o corredor... E eu estava livre daquele inferno.

Passei a chave na porta e liguei o rádio alto para não escutar os gritos dos dois. Peguei meu livrinho maravilhoso e fiquei ali naquela paz lendo.

Fique ali tanto tempo que só percebi que não havia jantado quando a casa já estava em completo silêncio, sinal que todos já estavam dormindo.

Abri a porta com cuidado e fui assaltar a geladeira, vi no relógio que já passava às duas da manhã.

Finalmente tive um tempo de paz na minha casa.

Comi um lanche qualquer e fui dormir. O problema veio quando acordei, ou melhor, do jeito que acordei.

Acordei com um estrondo forte e logo a porta do meu quarto estava estirada no chão. O pó já começava a irritar meu nariz e vi minha mãe me olhando furiosa enquanto uma Petúnia radiando de felicidade entrava no meu quarto logo atrás.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo trancando essa porta? - me perguntou a minha mãe extremamente nervosa.  
- Me livrando do inferno que vocês transformaram essa casa. - eu respondi já não conseguindo me controlar.

Uma hora a paciência de todos termina... E a minha chegou ao fim no minuto que acabaram com a minha porta.

- Você está fora de controle Lílian. Não te criei para ser assim... Cadê a aquela menina doce? - me perguntou a minha mãe.  
- Não era doce, e sim boba. Ela foi embora e não volta mais, assim como eu. Vou embora dessa casa.  
- Você não sabe o que está falando. - minha mãe disse já parecendo pensar na possibilidade deu realmente ir embora.  
- Vai tarde! - me disse a Petúnia revirando os olhos.  
- Ótimo! - eu disse irritada saindo do meu quarto.

Eu não tinha mala, a única que tinha estava lotada com as coisas de Hogwarts então fui até a vizinha ver se conseguia uma mala, mas não consegui.

Quando voltei para casa minha mãe tinha saído e meu primo já estava instalado no meu quarto de novo, mas estava com a maior cara de irritado. Bem feito! Agora ele sabe que não é bem vindo no meu quarto.

A Petúnia já estava deitada no sofá sorrindo feliz da vida quando eu subi batendo o pé novamente.

Arrumei minhas coisas e deixei um bilhete para a minha mãe:

_Mãe,__Estou fugindo desse inferno. Depois que a Petúnia casar quem sabe esta casa vire um lugar habitável.__Fui para a casa dos meus amigos. Quando chegar na escola eu te mando noticias.__Até mais__Lílian._

Pronto. Eu estava fugindo daquele lugar... Não veria a Petúnia tão cedo e não veria meu primo tão cedo... Desci ainda irritada por ter que sair de casa para ter paz. A petúnia estava na sala quando eu passei para entrar na lareira.

- Onde vai aberração? - ela me perguntou me olhando estranhamente.  
- Não é de seu interresse. - eu disse antes de jogar as malas na lareira e entrar lá logo em seguida.  
- Vai tarde! E não volte nunca mais. Você não fará falta.

Peguei a coruja do Tiago entre os braços e com uma das mãos joguei o pó de flur na lareira. Logo escutei alguém gritando:

- Galera corre aqui!

Foi quando as coisas começaram a aparecer e vi várias varinhas apontadas para mim. Realmente eu não fui parar no lugar que eu esperava: uma casa caindo aos pedaços e imunda (com habitantes como os marotos, impossível uma casa ser diferente disso), mas a casa era enorme, pelo menos o cômodo que eu estava era gigantesco, tudo tão branco que até brilhava.

- Se soubesse que iria me receber tão bem eu teria ficado em casa. - eu disse nervosa enquanto todos me olhavam confusos.  
- É a Lily gente. Abaixem essas varinhas! - gritou a Gabi feliz da vida se jogando no meu pescoço e me abraçando. - Esta livre da sua irmã Lil.

Senti lágrimas manchando o meu rosto enquanto sentia todos me abraçando. Um por um, enquanto alguém tirava minhas malas da lareira.

- Isso que é chegada ruiva... Sem avisar... - brincou o Sirius.  
- Só vim trazer uma coruja doente. - menti mostrando a coruja. Logo um pequeno sorriso involuntário surgiu em meio às lágrimas.

Não sabem o motivo do sorriso?

Meu céu estava lá me olhando... Aquele sorriso detestável e lindo que ele tem estava mais perfeito ainda diante dos meus olhos.

- Fiquei te esperando ontem... - ele me disse sorrindo.

E para o meu espanto quando dei por mim estávamos a sós na sala.

- Bela casa... - comentei para desviar a atenção.  
- O que houve? - ele me perguntou preocupado. - Ou tudo isso é só por que sentiu a minha falta? - ele me perguntou rindo.  
- Um pouco de tudo... - eu respondi limpando uma lágrima do meu rosto.  
- Até a parte de sentir a minha falta? - ele perguntou com um estranho brilho no olhar.  
- Até essa parte. Querendo ou não eu confio em você! - eu quase sussurrei a ultima parte.  
- Sua mãe sabe que você veio para cá? - ele me perguntou com um sorriso maroto.  
- Mais ou menos... Eu disse que ia para a casa de um amigo. O que não deixa de ser verdade.  
- Eu discordo. - ele me disse no mesmo instante.  
- Discorda por quê? - perguntei colocando a mão na cintura e fazendo uma cara de irritada.  
- Por que depois de hoje você não será mais só minha amiga... - ele me disse sorrindo maroto.  
- Serei o que então? - perguntei desconfiada.  
- Isso é você que vai me dizer ruivinha. - ele me disse antes de me puxar delicadamente pela cintura e grudar seus lábios no meu.

Sabe... Eu estava mentindo quando disse que o Tiago era um pedacinho do meu céu... Na verdade ele é o céu inteiro... O beijo maravilhoso dele é que um pedacinho do céu.

**********************  
**gente como é dificil escrever short rsrsrs É tão mais fácil escrever long fic rsrsrsrss****comentem please, preciso saber se a fic não ficou tão ruim quanto parece rsrsrs****Bjos e leiam as minha outras fics.****  
**

**Obrigada pelos comentários no cap anterior e espero que tenham gostado ainda mais desse.**

Debora Souza:obrigada por deixar um comentário... isso me deixa mto feliz. Gostou do último cap? rs acho que é impossivel gostar daquele primo e da irmã da lily.. ô familia!!! rsrsrs

**Bjão**


End file.
